lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Plato
Plato is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the twelve default playable characters in the game. He is a rather rude and sometimes violent Iconoclast with the power of Inversion, being a strong defense player in this title. He and Mara (his guardian) have been on a long journey to find a place they can call home, although they have greatly struggled with this and seem to get themselves winded up in trouble. Plato's powers are very varied, but they can come at great prices if certain conditions are met, so the player must play Plato with caution, or face the absolute worst. Plato falls under the defense category for Toroko Warriors, capable of using his Inversion abilities to keep himself or allies safe from threatening foes. He has some elements of tricky characters, capable of frustrating his opponents with his powers via poisoning them, increasing or lowering their gravity, or giving them strong burns that halve their attack power. Plato can use powers he has never been shown using before, such as the ability to turn invisible, the ability to manipulate, and the ability to quickly heal up. He can be an annoying, yet very challenging character to battle, although some of his powers have huge consequences. Toroko Warriors comes packaged with a unique version of the V² controller with a touch screen in the middle, the scroll wheel being built into the screen so it can serve the same purpose as it did before. This function has a key role in Plato's gameplay; the player can scribble shapes and lines on it to use Plato's various different functions. Playstyle Plato is a mid-height, low-weight human with good defense and speed, but lacking in attack power. His health is very good and he's fairly easy to control, so to feel comfortable in the hands of any player who loves defense. Plato isn't very athletic, lacking the ability to wall jump or hang onto ledges for long, but he is best suited in battle, where he can deal multiple varieties of status effects on foes. He is the main status-force in any team, a viable asset for defense-based teams. Notably, he is a rival of sorts for Sakeena, able to bend metal back to normal to prevent enemies from escaping his teammates. To play Plato properly, one must be very good with patience, to almost practically be one with it. It is very easy for the player to lose control of Plato if they exceed the "Limit", a key mechanic in Plato's gameplay. If Plato gets hit too often or has his powers used way too often, the Limit bar will fill up to the max and Plato's powers will get out of control, attacking and perhaps killing both allies and enemies alike, making him a rather dangerous character to be around. He's even more dangerous than Crow in this regard as no one can actually tell whether or not Plato has exceeded the "limit". Attacking only when needed and carefully managing defense can help prevent this rage. Plato's abilities give him great self-defense and allow him to potentially protect an ally or even his entire team. He is capable of poisoning targets, reflecting projectiles, reversing gravity, switching positions with others, forcibly opening and shutting doors, manipulating the environment and more! Plato is the perfect character for messing up foes or teams, as he can afflict status aliments onto them and make it very difficult for others to gain the upper hand over him. If he gets out of control, he gets so strong that he can invert bodies, killing players, or hurl them so far that they're guaranteed death or serious injury when they land on the ground. Plato is unique for being the only one in the game able to use all of the status aliments provided in the game. He can paralyze, burn, poison, freeze, drowse, blind, deafen, sicken, confuse and nerf down his opponents, and can buff up and heal allies as well as himself. With this slew of advantages, it's no real wonder how he is capable of shutting down defensive teams or healing his own. Plato versus Plato would be a heated match, as no Plato is ever predictable unless they spam the same attacks over and over again. With any move though, the player should try to aim carefully with Plato's attacks, or they'll bring him closer to the Limit for no real reason if he misses. Apart from his Inversion abilities, Plato has a very basic attack set, having a bunch of standard punch and kick attacks that only really do good damage if he has boosted his own attack level. The player doesn't have to fear about Plato reaching the Limit if they just use these standard moves, but they give him no real bonuses and other defense players such as Iron Mask can simply laugh at him and finish him. A good habit is to utilize a few basic attacks before throwing in an Inversion move or two for good measure. This strategy can help prevent reaching the limit and stop enemies from coming upon him too quickly. Plato's defense is actually pretty strong even when not using his techniques. Plato can withstand a lot of attacks, although taking too much damage too quickly will result in his rage building up. If he exceeds the Limit, his defense and offense will exchange places until his Limit empties up, meaning that he will take lots of damage if he's hit in his rage. If Plato finds himself surrounded, the player needs to find a way to get him out of there, or attack an opponent and run away as fast as he can. If there's no allies around however, it should be alright to let his rage loose, as he might be able to take care of these foes himself without injuring anyone else. If the player is not very patient or good at defending, then they will seriously suffer when playing as him, it is very easy for Plato to get out of the player's control and he can do lots of damage to teammates, which would make other players give ugly glares at you. Some of Plato's natural flaws though include a serious lack of great offense and his low athletic ability, considered one of the very worst in the game. However, people who get used to Plato's playstyle will begin finding him one of the best characters in the game, especially when he has access to so many unique and varied abilities. In the hands of a skilled player, Plato can demolish defense-based teams, wear down offensive ones, or punish wrong moves taken by tricky players. Plato is a serious threat if he's managed correctly, but he'll end up becoming more of a danger to his own team if he exceeds the Limit. He works best with offensive players such as Oni and Thorn, he can wear down threats so that his partners can finish them off, and they can protect him from exceeding the Limit from doing such. They must do a good job though, or Plato can end up killing them. Plato's FINALE is the Black Arrow, which is a complex attack that allows the player twenty seconds to draw attachments to the arrow. The faster, the better, but the sharper edges mean the more damage the attack will cause. Plato will reach the Limit as he rides the fired arrow, which explodes upon contact with a wall, doing massive damage to everyone around, besides himself. Leftover opponents will be taken down by what remains of Plato's overly powerful attacks. Impatient players may not be able to get the grasp of Plato's gameplay carefully enough, but slower, more relaxed ones may find Plato a very useful character indeed. Getting used to Plato's playstyle rewards you with a powerful, team-crippling one-man army. Drawings Sakeena and Plato are the only two players in the game who do not utilize any kind of special techniques for themselves to use. Instead, in Plato's case, he can do all sorts of drawings in the air to do different techniques and stuff, usually aiding himself or teammates. If the player holds the shoulder buttons, he will "lock on" his effects to his targets. If the player instead holds down the bottom triggers, Plato will affect himself. Only two status aliment can affect an opponent at a time other than stat boosters -- remember this. There are twenty "points" required to fill up the Limit meter. Each drawing adds a certain amount of "points" to the meter...if it reaches max, then Plato will enter his rage state and will become uncontrollable for fifteen seconds, which is when that control returns to the player. The amount of points added by a move will be added as an exponent to the sentence's end. General *'BLIND': By doing multiple horizontal swipes in a row without letting go, Plato will blind his opponent for thirty seconds and prevent them from seeing where they're going for a while. *'Buff': If the player draws two up arrows and places down the name of the stat, the player will buff their target. *'BURN': By doing a simple vertical swipe, Plato will burn his target, halving their attack. *'CONFUSE': By drawing a question mark, Plato will confuse his opponent, altering their controls and movement for a small while. They have a chance to hurt themselves. *'DEAFEN': If the player draws an "X", Plato will deafen the other player, preventing them from hearing their surroundings or calls from other players. *'DROWSE': By drawing a cloud of sorts, the target will fall asleep and heal. *'FREEZE': If the player draws a square twice (the same square drawn over once), Plato will freeze his opponent in ice, rendering movement impossible for a while. *'HEAL': Drawing a heart will cause Plato to heal his target. *'NERF': If the player draws two down arrows and places down the name of the stat, the player will nerf their target. *'POISON': By doing a simple horizontal swipe, Plato will temporarily poison a target and cause them to take some damage over time. *'REFLECT': Just by drawing a circle, Plato can reflect any projectiles and attacks sent his way back at his attackers. *'SICKEN': By drawing a turd, the player will cause Plato to override his opponent with a disease. They'll take small bits of damage, but no symptoms will show -- if they touch other targets however, the disease spreads. People are cured within 30 seconds. *'SWAP': If the player just does a lazy scribble, he'll switch places with whoever he's targeting. *'SWITCH': If the player draws an arrow going up or down, the target's gravity will change. This can really help pin down flying foes. *'WALL RISE': Shall the player draw a line with an arrow above it, the ground in front of Plato will rise, the contents underneath the ground composed of darkness. The longer the line and arrow, the more land that will rise from the earth, and the bigger the chunk is, and also the closer Plato is to his Limit. Advanced *'BADLY POISON': Doing a horizontal swipe but keeping down the pen and swiping it back again backwards will permanently poison the target and cause them to take more damage than usual from their poisoning. *'DRAIN': By drawing a heart with a huge crack in it, Plato will absorb health from his target for himself to take. He can also transfer health from himself to a target. *'POWER SHIELD': By drawing three circles that go inside each other, Plato will form a huge shield that protects himself and allies from all sorts of attacks, even FINALEs. *'SEVERE BURN': By holding down the pen and doing a second swipe in the opposite direction, Plato will do a severe burn that lasts forever unless healed. *'TENSION FURY': If the player draws a fist, Plato will completely drain their Limit meter and do a whole bunch of clobbering physical moves forwards. Trophies ''Standard'' :"Plato is a straightforward, sometimes blunt character that was born during a blood moon. He wields the powers of Inversion, but seems to have a bad relationship with them, as they can get out of hand quickly if he's enraged or otherwise is having lots of trouble. His bursts of rage aren't always so big though, he sometimes just blows a fuse for a moment or just gets really irritated." ''Alt'' :"New players may not get adjusted to Plato's playstyle so easily, thanks to his rather very unorthodox gameplay and his extremely patient style. He has access to every single element present in the game, however, and if he's in the right hands, he can blow holes through team defenses and secure a victory for his team. He seems to fit very well on offense-based teams, as he can definitely help stop his team from getting crippled." ''FINALE'' :"The Black Arrow is more than your average FINALE; build upon a simple arrow made of your Inversion energy and then let it go! It'll pierce across the skies with Plato on it, but when it blows up, everyone around besides the man himself will take loads of damage! That's not all there is to the attack -- Plato will definitely be at the Limit by this point, so everyone around will either take serious injuries or death for answers!" Alts Trivia *Plato was the final default character in Toroko Warriors to receive a model and moveset. Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages